


Fifty Shades of Crimsonz

by tajador



Category: Show By Rock!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Show by Rock drabbles, ranging from pure fluff to sinful porn, featuring various pairings that involve the members of Shingancrimsonz & Trichronika!</p><p>Latest update: Yaiba gets humiliated twice, please help him + Rom/Yaiba fluff!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aion/Crow (PG)

**Author's Note:**

> none of these drabbles are related, so feel free to look through the chapter titles for whichever pairing & rating interests you!
> 
> check out my other work, "Alternative", for drabbles that feature characters from the game's other bands!

**Aion/Crow, PG, pure fluffy sweet happy post-episode 8 feelios**

Their walk home was a quiet one, their usual squabbling silenced by the weight of their emotions, heels clacking against the sidewalk the only sound to accompany the faint music coming out of various stores and clubs. Rom and Yaiba had opted for a cab ride, claiming they were exhausted from their earlier run across the city, but their knowing smiles said otherwise.

And so the two of them walk side by side, Aion slowing down his strides so that Crow could keep up, their fingers mindlessly brushing against each other. Crow turns to look at his bandmate, pleasantly surprised to see that neither of his hands were up to his face, instead caressing the strap of the guitar he was carrying on his back with one as his other hand grazes against Crow’s. A gloved pinky reaches to hold the vocalist’s own finger, who finds himself blushing despite himself as he looks forward again.

Aion appreciates this rare silence between them, and regardless of how much he would hate having to admit it, simply being in Crow’s presence comforted him. All of his earlier worries had been forgotten after meeting and listening to his bandmates on that roof, but now that his fingers found themselves being held by the smaller man, it all felt like a distant bad dream. They don’t dare look at each other as their fingers intertwine, both too flustered, staring at the bright lights and flashy posters covering the streets they walk by instead.

Crow leans against Aion, not bothered by how clumsy it makes their walk, his thumb brushing against the side of the guitarist’s hand. He feels like he should say something, not used to staying silent for this long, but the faint smile on Aion’s face convinces him otherwise. Crow gets embarrassed by his own thoughts as he stares at his bandmate, realizing now more than ever before just how beautiful he looked without fingers obstructing half of his features.

Aion feels a snarky comment at the tip of his tongue when he notices the stare he’s receiving, but he’s much too embarrassed to actually speak or even meet Crow’s eyes. He just tightens his grip on his hand instead, his other fingers awkwardly playing with his guitar strap as he leans towards Crow as well, worried blush might be creeping up on his face, yet not bothering to cover it nonetheless.

They walk quietly for a few more minutes, swaying from side to side awkwardly, both refusing to let go of each other’s hand or stop leaning against the other. Passerby might have been staring or even laughing at their weird walk, but they didn’t pay any attention to them, both lost in their own little world besides each other.

Crow stops leaning against Aion after a while, pulling him towards the edge of a sidewalk instead. He’s the only one who walks up on it, his free hand pressing against Aion chest so that he doesn’t follows him up. Crow stares up towards the guitarist, a pout on his flustered face when he notices just how short he still is compared to his bandmate, even as he stands on a sidewalk.

He tightens his hold on Aion’s hand while his other one grips the purple collar, pulling down on it as he shifts all of his weight onto his toes, standing on the very tip of his heeled boots. It’s barely enough for his lips to graze Aion’s, who would’ve chuckled at Crow’s struggles if it weren’t for the fact that he was paralyzed in embarrassment, his face gradually turning a bright shade of red.

Aion leans down just enough to meet Crow’s mouth properly, his fingers trembling ever so slightly as they kiss, their eyes tightly shut and cheeks red. It might as well be their first time, now that their hearts were laid bare, genuine feelings at the tip of their tongues rather than sloppy arguments. Aion lets go of his guitar strap to wrap his arm around Crow’s waist, fingers shyly playing with the red fabric of his shirt while Crow’s tongue presses into his mouth, a low growl in his throat as he deepens their kiss.

They’re both breathless by the time they break apart, making eye contact for under a second before turning their flustered faces away from each other. Crow steps down from the sidewalk, fingers still intertwined with Aion’s own as they start walking again. This time however, they finally break the silence between them, both of them whispering three very distinct words to the other.


	2. Aion/Yaiba (PG13)

**Aion/Yaiba** **, PG13, yaiba gets super turned on from furry ear licks**

They often spent their days off like this, hanging out around Aion’s room while waiting for Rom to come home from work. Crow frequently got kicked out for being too noisy and messy, but aside from a few monologues directed at his video games, Yaiba wasn’t as much of a bother during Aion’s long and frequent naps.

It was one of those afternoon, Yaiba aggressively mashing the buttons of his gaming console while laying in Aion’s bed, his bandmate pressing his face against the back of his head, long messy hair tickling Yaiba’s neck as he feels the soft rumble of Aion’s purring against him. The bed was more than big enough for the two of them, yet Aion insisted on cuddling up to whoever joined him, despite the fact that he would never admit to it once he’s left his room.

Yaiba didn’t mind much either, barely reacting to Aion nuzzling the back of his neck as he pauses his game, putting away his console before reaching for the carton of cigarette on the bedside table and lighting one. He takes a few drags of smoke, glad his back is facing Aion as he feels lips grazing his skin, a slight blush dyeing his cheeks. Then again, he knows Aion would never be this bold if others were to see his face as well.

Soft affections of the like embarrassed Yaiba more than a hand down his pants would’ve, and he nervously puffs on his cigarette when Aion starts kissing his shoulders and up his neck, nose pushing aside bleached hair as a tongue tickles his skin ever so slightly. Aion seems hesitant, those long arms of his wrapped around Yaiba’s waist shaking a little as he brushes a bare leg against the bassist’s pants, pushing aside his thick tail so he can press up against him, letting the fur rest over his leg instead. His purring grows louder when he nuzzles black hair, slipping a leg between Yaiba’s own as he tightens his hold on him, barely allowing him to move enough to put out his cigarette.

Aion’s mouth moves up to Yaiba’s ears, soft fur tickling his lips as he kisses the area where black hair becomes orange, making his way up to the trio of silver piercings, a barely audible chuckle at the back of his throat when Yaiba’s ear flicks from the ticklish feeling. Aion kisses each earring slowly before moving his attention to the ear’s brown tips, sharp teeth grazing them as they flicker lightly.

Yaiba feels his face warming up with each touch, unconsciously arching back to press again Aion, wrapping his tail up around the guitarist’s leg as one of his hands reaches under the purple bed sheets to place itself over one of Aion’s. The blonde growls at the additional physical contact, hands stroking Yaiba’s bare stomach while he nibbles on his ear, teeth pressing into the soft cartilage.

Shivers run down Yaiba’s spine with each bite, the sharp sensation and the warmth of Aion’s breath against his ear and the leg pressing against his backside all making him want to feel more. He rolls his hips backward with a groan when Aion bites down harder, squeezing the tip of Yaiba’s ear in between his fangs and tugging slightly.

Aion tightens his hold on his bandmate to prevent him from squirming too much, his teeth letting go of the ear only to start licking the area his bite left sore. The rough texture of his tongue brushes across Yaiba’s ear, who starts panting as he squeezes his hand over Aion’s, the both of them blushing over each other’s actions.

Aion slides his tongue along the lower edge of Yaiba’s ear, his nose rubbing against the fluffy black fur within them. Each of his strokes seem to excite Yaiba further, whose panting has grown heavier as he flails his tail around, the soft fur tickling Aion’s upper thighs. Yaiba attempts to guide Aion’s hand further down his waist, but he’s met with another sharp bite to his ear instead, Aion’s trembling fingers betraying his low growls.

The bassist can feel his pants growing tighter with each bite and lick against his ear, pressing the back of his free hand against his mouth as a moan threatens to escape his lips. Aion tugs on the fluffy ear with his fangs, somewhat amused but mostly embarrassed by how warm and sweaty Yaiba’s skin had gotten under his fingers. He bites down, roughly enough to feel his teeth draw a few drops of blood and make Yaiba yelp in surprise.

Aion starts purring again as his tongue brushes over the new injury, lapping up the few red beads that appear. Each lick is slow and languid, as if he’s taking his time to enjoy the taste, which only makes Yaiba desperate for more, rolling his hips backwards and causing his tail to rub against Aion’s crotch. The sensation of fur tickling such sensitive skin makes Aion’s face turn even more red than it already was, his nervosity making his licks quicker and more impatient.

Their fingers are near the band of Yaiba’s pants now, grazing across his lower stomach as Aion runs his tongue along the inside of his ear flap, not paying any attention to the drool dripping down the corner of his mouth as he continues fervently licking the soft fur.

Yaiba moves his hips with each lick, desperate for more contact, his entire body warm both in arousal and in embarrassment over being so turned on by what should be little more than a grooming session. Yaiba is practically whimpering against his hand when Aion finally dares to slip a finger into his pants, slowly caressing the skin there while still nibbling on Yaiba’s ear.

Their fingers are making their way further downwards when loud banging against the bedroom’s door surprises them, the both of them yelping in surprise as they part their hands, Aion pulling away from Yaiba just enough to sit up on his bed. Crow barges in shouting, “What are you guys doing? Look at the time, Rom’s back and we’ve been waiting on you two to start rehearsing!”

Both of them utter some nonsensical excuses regarding “the duties of a godlike Black Monster”, and “the sharpening of one’s Ryukenden”, mostly just thankful for the blankets over their lower body covering up anything compromising as they avoid the suspicious look Crow throws at them.


	3. Kai+Riku/Shuuzou (R18)

**Kai+Riku/Shuuzou, R18, filthy fully furry blowjobs & snowballing**

Their usual prim and proper attires barely disheveled from their earlier performance, the twins are sitting on each side of Shuuzou, leaning against him as their limousine drives past crowds of fans, their leader flashing a toothy smile towards the crowd regardless of whether they can see through the windows or not.

The drive back to their agency is a long one, hence their occasional use of a personal helicopter, but the three of them always found ways to entertain themselves on the way. The twins wait until the crowds clear out before leaving some kisses on Shuuzou’s snout, not that being seen worried any of them, but rather because they wanted their vocalist’s full attention.

Kai’s paw makes its way up Shuuzou’s thigh, claws careful to not damage the priceless white fabric as he kisses the side of his leader’s mouth, watching his brother work one of his paw over Shuuzou’s crotch, his other fingers carefully undoing the vocalist’s pants. Their leader simply chuckles while returning Kai’s kisses, hips rolling into Riku’s paw as his pants grow tighter with each rub.

Noticing this, the bassist runs his snout down Shuuzou’s neck, pushing aside his collar just enough to expose his collarbones, small teeth nibbling against brown fur as he draws the vocalist’s attention back to him, enjoying the pleased sounds he makes against his ears. Kai helps his brother undo the last strap of Shuuzou’s pants, pulling them down hastily while his tongue explores the vocalist’s mouth, rubbing against sharp fangs as their noses clumsily bump against each other.

Kai moans as he watches his brother pull Shuuzou’s erection out of his pants, Riku sliding down from the limousine’s seat to kneel on the floor besides their leader, his claws carefully grazing up the underside of Shuuzou’s cock. Kai’s mouth waters from seeing the way his twin’s motions make the blonde groan in anticipation, his erection throbbing between Riku’s fingers. The drummer can feel drool at the corner of his mouth as his brother’s snout caresses the tip of Shuuzou’s dick, tongue slowly circling around the red tip before licking downwards.

Riku looks up towards his brother while his tongue works around the erection, quietly inviting him to join him as Shuuzou starts growling behind his smile, excited to have both the twins pleasuring him. Kai gets off from the seat to kneel besides Riku, a purr at the back of his throat when Shuuzou’s paw caresses his ears, encouraging him to help his brother. He presses the tip of his nose against his brother’s snout and they exchange a quick kiss, drool mixing with the taste of Shuuzou’s pre-cum, leaving Kai with the need to taste more of him.

The twins look up towards Shuuzou as their mouths graze the tip of his cock, lapping up his slit fervently, not bothered by the constant mingling of their tongues. Riku licks downwards to press his tongue around the base of the shaft, allowing Kai to take Shuuzou’s dick into his mouth. The drummer tries to make sure his teeth don’t hurt Shuuzou, a moan at the back of his throat from the taste that fills his mouth as his tongue enthusiastically circles around his leader’s cock.

Riku pushes the vocalist’s pants further down as he moves his mouth towards his balls, leaving his brother to work on the rest. He takes one into his mouth, enjoying the pleased groan it brings out of Shuuzou, his paw caressing the soft fur of his inner thighs before sliding underneath Shuuzou, claws grazing against his ass. Kai looks at his brother as his mouth slides over their leader’s dick, drool slipping out of his mouth and staining his own fur the deeper he takes him. Riku presses a finger into Shuuzou’s ass and smiles despite himself at the loud moan it brings out of him, watching as he thrusts his hips forward, forcing Kai to take him in deeper.

Shuuzou pants while gripping one of Kai’s fluffy ears, rolling his hips forward to meet both his tongue and Riku’s fingers. His free hand moves to the bassist’s cheek, petting him encouragingly as he gets trusted into, feeling himself get closer and closer with each movement of Kai’s tongue against his cock. The twins both look up towards him when he moans particularly loudly, and it’s enough to make him come.

Kai purrs as his mouth gets filled with Shuuzou’s cum, some of it dripping down his snout when he pulls away. He tugs at his brother’s sleeve so they face each other, his other paw caressing Riku’s cheek before leaning towards him, their noses bumping against each other as they start kissing, exchanging both saliva and Shuuzou’s cum.

Their tongues meet and their kiss becomes more needy, swapping cum as they look up towards the blonde, both enjoying the slight blush creeping up Shuuzou’s smiling face as he watches the twins make out. Riku starts swallowing what’s left in his mouth while Kai cleans up his snout and neck, his tongue lapping up any cum that had dripped down his brother's mouth.

Shuuzou pulls up his pants when the twins sit back up besides him, kissing each of them softly while petting their hair and rubbing their soft ears. The both of them lean in to hug him tightly, soft purrs the only sound still heard at the back of the limousine until they reach their destination.


	4. Rom/(Shuu) (R18)

**Rom(Shuu) kinda, R18,** **rom keeps banging ppl who remind him of shuuzou**

He never wondered if he had a type before, always letting others come to him first, giving what he could to those who asked without expecting much in return. They came (literally) and they went, pretty people who asked him out after shows, clients who spent too much time near his office, coworkers who invited him for coffee at their place.

But a few of them stayed on his mind longer. Flashes of blonde hair, fluffier ears than most, long lashes, bright genuine smiles. He messaged them first, remembered their numbers more easily, asked them if they were busy later, stared at them from his desk instead of focusing on his work.

It’s one such evening again, sitting besides a coworker at a bar, a faint smile in response to the other man’s hand resting over Rom’s thigh as he enthusiastically tells him about the concert he went to the last night. His large tail sways as he talks about the band’s vocalist (a bat, apparently, Rom is too distracted by his coworker’s smile to listen properly) before playfully asking Rom if there were any members among his rival bands he fancied.

It hits him then, large green eyes looking at him mischievously, slender fingers stroking their way up his thigh, dark hair making a strangely nostalgic feeling bubble up in his stomach. His silence worries his coworker, who quickly apologizes, knowing Rom prefers not talking about his music career during time off. Rom smiles in reply, grabbing the hand on his thigh as he stands up, dragging the other man out of the bar and back to his room.

His large hands on lightly bruised hips, overly fluffy tail tickling his knees, thin legs straddling him, he could easily pretend that it was someone else who was riding him. He can still hear those obnoxiously loud moans and a very specific voice shouting his name after all, and it would be a lie to say he didn’t think of them every other night he spent alone.

His grip tightens as he recalls the past, growling despite himself as the hand in his hair rubs one of his ears, rocking his hips at a faster pace. The man above him gasps as Rom’s claws start digging into his hips, bringing him back to reality. He sighs as he sits up, folding his legs while holding the other man tightly, still buried deep within him.

His hand moves to his coworker’s lower back, gently rubbing the area where skin meets fur, mumbling an apology into his shoulder. Rom knew that what he was doing was unfair to his partners, but he also knew that he wasn’t ready to approach the one he truly wanted again, not just yet.


	5. Aion/Crow (PG13)

**Aion/Crow** , **PG13, steamy nosebleeds & fluffy smooches**

"You look even more inferior and stupid than usual with these contraptions up your nose." Aion leans down to pluck the pieces of tissue out of Crow’s nostrils, ignoring his protests and flailing. "Shut up! Stop! It’ll keep bleeding if you do that!"

And it did, red dripping down Crow’s upper lip as Aion throws the tissues aside, a small smile hiding behind his hand as he watches the vocalist attempting to wipe the blood away with his fingers in vain, smudging it all over the area under his nose instead. His tongue tastes a few drips that made their way onto his lips and he groans in annoyance, reaching up to grab Aion’s collar. "You want me to use your coat to wipe myself or what? Come on and do something!"

Some blood spills inside his mouth from his shouting, Aion attentive to the way some drops stained his teeth while others slipped down his chin. He grabs the hand that was at his collar, admiring the red smudged along Crow’s thin fingers as he brings them close to his face.

"What the hell?" Crow stares in confusion, not as preoccupied by the blood dripping down his lips anymore than he is by Aion holding his fingers near his own mouth, lips brushing against the red stains. He dares a lick, tongue slowly moving along one of Crow’s bloodied fingers, his eyes half-lidded as he enjoys the taste.

Crow can feel his face heat up further with each stroke of Aion’s tongue against his fingers, the guitarist taking his time to lap up every single drop of red, blushing slightly as a soft purr can be heard at the back of his throat. Aion parts his lips slightly, kissing and sucking the tip of Crow’s fingers, whose cheeks are now the same color as the blood coating his lips while he watches Aion works his mouth against his fingers. His bandmate is about to take a finger into his mouth when Crow pulls his hand away from him, both flustered and annoyed by the blood still dripping down his nose.

"You need to take care of this now." Crow mumbles, pointing at his mouth and looking up defiantly. Aion is blushing as he pulls his hand away from his face, hesitantly hovering it over Crow’s cheek before leaning down himself, knees slightly folded as he attempts to match their highly different heights. The both of them shut their eyes in embarrassment as Aion leans in close, daring a shy lick to the corner of Crow’s mouth, lapping up a few drops of blood there. Crow lifts himself up on the tip of his toes to invite Aion to do more, placing his hands on the blonde’s thin waist, grimacing when he feels a rugged tongue trace along his bottom lip.

Aion licks up any blood that had spilled on Crow’s lips, not paying any attention to the red that smudges across his nose when he bumps into Crow’s own. The bleeding had slowed down by now, but enough had dripped out around Crow’s mouth for Aion to make a small feast of it, his ridiculous godlike-dark-monster-vampire-lord made-up persona combined to his natural lion instincts making him enjoy the rich metallic taste.

Annoyed by how slowly Aion was going, Crow catches his lips into a kiss, hands trembling a little as their tongues meet. Blood had slipped its way into his mouth as well, and Aion doesn’t miss a drip of it, his tongue grazing over each of Crow’s sharp teeth, his purring growing louder with each stroke of their tongues. He finally dares to press his hand against Crow’s cheek, leather gloves caressing warm skin as they deepen their kiss, quiet moans in the vocalist’s throat.

Stray drops of blood drip into their mouth as their lips move along each other, the taste of iron mixing with their saliva. Aion breaks the kiss only to reach for Crow’s lower lip, sharp teeth nibbling at the swollen flesh, growling as he tugs on it slightly. He bites down harder upon hearing Crow moan, fangs digging in deep enough to draw blood, enjoying the taste filling up his mouth again now that he had licked off most of the red staining Crow’s face.

Crow tightens his grip on Aion’s waist, the stinging sensation on his lips making it hard to stop himself from whining. He opens his eyes slightly, faced with Aion’s flustered face close to his own, the guitarist’s long lashes fluttering as he sucks on the bleeding lips. His body feels warm just from watching Aion, embarrassed yet flattered by how much he seemed to enjoy tasting him, drinking up his blood as if it were the sweetest liquor to have touched his tongue.

Unsure of what to do meanwhile, Crow waves his tail around, reaching around Aion’s legs as he presses their bodies closer to each other. His hands slide along Aion’s back before wrapping around him, straining his neck back a little so that they can keep kissing despite their heights. Crow’s long tail brushes against Aion’s own, short fur mingling as they wrap their tails around each other, intertwining them in an action that makes the both of them even more flustered than they already were.

Aion takes one last suck of Crow’s lips before kissing him again, despite the fact that there was no blood left to justify his affection. He figures he’ll have time to think up of an excuse later, more interested in wallowing in Crow’s comforting embrace and passionate kiss for the moment.


	6. Rom/Crow (R18)

**Rom/Crow, R18,** **tail pulling & spanking :-)** (( i don't rly like this one but ok ))

Rom takes a mental note to remind himself that Crow’s small body can’t hold as much alcohol as he can, sighing as his bandmate climbs into his lap, flushed face dangerously close to his own. "Can’t you wait? I still have some work to do."

"Nope." Crow’s smile bares his teeth as he rolls his hips forward, throwing his arms over his friend’s large shoulders, his tail swaying playfully behind him. Rom groans and throws his pen on the table, his hand moving to grab the annoyingly long tail that was threatening to shove all of his papers and receipts to the floor. He pulls on it slightly in hopes of getting Crow to move off of him, but all he gets in response is a low growl near his ear. "Do that again."

Rom sighs as he gives in, slipping his hand under the back of Crow’s shirt, his fingers caressing the area right above the tail. Each of his strokes are met with a grind, Crow’s crotch rubbing against his own, the faint shape of his hardening erection visible against his tight pants. The smaller man’s breath is hot as he pants against Rom’s neck, whose cheeks are turning red while his hand moves downwards to grab the black tail again.

He pulls on it, more sharply this time, and snorts in surprise at how loudly it makes Crow moan, who starts rubbing against him even more fervently than before. Rom can feel warmth pooling in his stomach as Crow starts nibbling on his collarbones, sharp teeth pressing into his skin in hopes of muffling his own noises.

Rom tugs on the hem of his bandmate’s pants, somehow managing to pull them down despite how erratically Crow was moving, one of his hands cupping a rather unimpressive butt cheek as the other continues caressing Crow’s lower back. The vocalist’s mouth starts trailing downwards, teeth grazing over Rom’s exposed chest, a faint purring sound at the back of his throat as the larger man’s hand squeezes his ass.

Crow’s teeth press against a nipple, his hips aggressively moving back and forth to rub into Rom’s hand as well as his crotch, the drummer’s large erection pressing against his pants despite himself. Rom groans as he feels sharp nails moving from his shoulders and down his torso, feeling the last few inches of his self-control fading as thin fingers make their way inside his pants.

He wants to tell Crow to slow down and wait until he’s sober to go any further, but worried about how his voice would sound as aroused as he is, resorts to actions instead. Rom firmly grabs Crow’s hip to steady him, lifting his other hand off of his ass before bringing it back down harshly, the sharp sound of skin getting slapped barely covering Crow’s yelp.

His voice makes Rom’s cock throb inside his increasingly tight pants, and he can’t help but repeat the motion again, hitting Crow’s ass harder. Rom watches his bandmate squirm in his lap as faint whistling sounds accompany his heavy breathing, worried his face might be getting as red as Crow’s hair as he slaps him again. Crow moans with each strike, his attempts to beg for more ending up sounding like mumbled gibberish as he hides his flustered face against Rom’s neck.

The sharp stinging sensation in Rom’s hand incites him to caress the soft flesh of Crow’s butt cheeks instead, his breathing slowing down just enough to hear the soft purring coming from the smaller man resting against him. Content to see that Crow calmed down, Rom moves his hands up his back, hoping to get him off of his lap, when quiet purring gradually changes into loud snoring. The entire weight of his sleeping body presses against Rom, who simply sighs at how someone could pass out like this.

He picks Crow up easily, his bandmates all light as feathers compared to the dumbbells he trains with, and carries him to his bed before going back to his own room, his steps awkward as he attempts to ignore how tight his pants had gotten around his unfortunately unattended to arousal.


	7. Rom/Yaiba (R18)

**Rom/Yaiba, R18, happy 69 day (ʘ▿ʘ)**

Their evenings together usually consisted of passionate training sessions, Rom lifting any heavy object he could get his hands on (which occasionally included Yaiba as a whole, much to his dismay) while Yaiba polished his bass and practiced stances with it, even more seriously than he usually did without their younger members around to pick fights and tease him.

It took a while for either of them to get tired, but once they did, Rom’s bedroom always had been a nice place for them to relax. They would share a few drinks while Yaiba played games, Rom either watching along or reading a book until he’d pass out, snoring against Yaiba’s back with his arms wrapped around him.

Today is different however, Rom still shirtless from his earlier workout laying on his back, the beads of sweat covering his chest not about to dry up anytime soon as Yaiba sits on him, casually straddling his hips despite the blush creeping up his cheeks. He avoids Rom’s eyes as he pulls lighter and cigarette pack out of his pants’ pockets, lighting one in his mouth before putting the rest aside on the bed. Yaiba puffs on his cigarette, clearly nervous despite the languid grinding of his hips over Rom’s lower body, his free hand playing with the hem of the loose shirt he’s wearing, lifting it just enough for the lower parts of his tattoo to be visible.

Rom can feel his face heat up further with each movement from Yaiba, sweaty hands caressing the thighs straddling him while he watches his bandmate, the painted nails holding a cigarette to his lips nothing short of attractive. He stares at soft lips as smoke escapes from them, bucking up slightly as he pictures where else those lips could do their work. Yaiba rolls his hips in reply, taking a long drag of his cigarette to keep himself from making any compromising sound as they grind against each other, tight clothes not enough to conceal the growing bulge in Rom’s pants.

Yaiba offers what’s left of his smoke to Rom, wanting to free his hands so he could start undressing himself, his entire body growing hot from the friction between their crotches. Rom accepts it, not as addicted to the substance as Yaiba was yet enjoying it on occasion nonetheless, a nostalgic feeling associated to them, faint memories of skipped classes and silky black hair tickling his cheeks as he shared smoke with someone he now believed long gone.

Exposed skin brings him back to the present, Yaiba pulling his shirt over his head before proceeding to fold it, carefully placing it ways away from them on the bed. Rom snorts in laughter while puffing on the cigarette, both amused and endeared by how meticulous Yaiba was even in situations such as this. Yaiba blushes further as he pushes his glasses up, trying to come up with a clever one-liner to conceal his embarrassment, but he’s distracted by large hands moving up his thighs and onto his belt. Rom keeps the cigarette at the corner of his mouth as he undoes Yaiba’s belt, face flustered as they keep grinding against each other, fingers clumsily attempting to lower the ridiculously tight pants.

Yaiba takes over, blushing regardless of how used he was to undressing himself in front of others as he lifts himself up on his knees to pull down his pants and underwear, wriggling somewhat awkwardly to allow his tail to slip out of his clothes. A low growl leaves Rom’s throat as he watches Yaiba, the lean body straddling him beautiful yet frighteningly familiar, curves much too similar to someone he once knew, only set apart by the tattoo decorating Yaiba’s torso. He pushes that thought to the back of his mind, reaching for the hem of his own pants instead, increasingly aware of how tight they were getting around his erection, but his actions are interrupted by Yaiba’s hands on his own. The bassist grabs his hands and pulls them away from his waist, forcing them down above Rom’s head, his fingers letting go of him only to take the cigarette out from between his lips.

Rom finds himself surprised yet excited by how bold Yaiba was being, watching the smaller man put out the cigarette on the bedside table before bringing his attention back to Rom, adjusting his sitting position so that his back is now facing the drummer. His tail finds itself awkwardly close to Rom’s face as he leans forward, nerves making it sway from side to side, soft fur tickling Rom’s chest and threatening to smack him him in the mouth with each motion.

Thankfully, it wasn’t anything new for Rom, who was more familiar than he’d like to admit with fluffy canine tails, sighing behind a faint smile as he grabs Yaiba’s tail, lifting it up just enough so that it isn’t in his face any longer. His smile quickly changes into a flustered expression as he’s met with the sight of Yaiba’s bare ass, the tail he was holding no longer covering it up. Rom clears his throat nervously, his other hand hesitant as it brushes over a butt cheek, hips bucking despite himself when he feels Yaiba’s fingers at his belt. His pants get pulled down, but his underwear is still tight around his crotch as Yaiba leans down further, knees now on each side of Rom’s shoulders.

Yaiba hears gasping behind him as he presses his mouth to the cloth covered bulge, lips slowly tracing along the very defined shape of Rom’s dick, enjoying the sounds it earns him as fingers dig into the flesh of his butt cheek. Yaiba licks the wet spot forming across Rom’s underwear, tongue brushing the tip of his cock through fabric, shivering as Rom’s hold on his tail tightens. A sharp pull on it makes Yaiba moan and roll his hips backwards in response, which causes his butt to bump right into Rom’s chin in a rather not sensual moment.

The both of them laugh at this, helping them reduce their timidity before Rom moves both of his hands to Yaiba’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh in front of him when Yaiba finally stops teasing him, pulling down his underwear. Rom groans when his erection meets the air, fingers grazing the base of his shaft as Yaiba wraps one of his hands around it, his other caressing the hairs that peppered Rom’s lower stomach. Yaiba licks the tip of Rom’s dick, tasting his pre-cum as he laps his slit up, then circles around it, his smooth tongue taking in every taste while his hand slowly starts pumping at the base.

Rom can’t imagine his body getting any warmer with the way each of Yaiba’s movements made him even more aroused than he already was, his breathing heavy and staggered as he lifts himself up just enough for his lips to brush Yaiba’s butt cheek. He tries ignoring the soft tail flopped over his head as his teeth graze across the soft flesh, his fingers still caressing Yaiba’s ass, enjoying every inch of what was arguably one of the bassist’s biggest charm points. Rom’s sharp teeth nibble on a butt cheek while Yaiba continues working on his dick, tongue moving from the base to the tip much too slowly for Rom’s taste, who bucks his hips up impatiently. But Yaiba’s hand holds him down, stroking his lower stomach instead of tending to his throbbing erection, making Rom growl before biting down on the smooth flesh of Yaiba’s ass.

Fangs dig into skin as Yaiba gasps, heat shooting up his body while Rom bites him, his tail twitching in excitement. Yaiba’s licks become more fervent as he sways his hips, inviting Rom into him, one of his hands moving to cup balls as his lips close around the head of Rom’s cock. Large hands spread his butt cheeks apart, mouth letting flesh go as Rom moves his lips to Yaiba’s hole, still so fascinated by the way the fur of his tail began barely an inch above it, rather than at his lower back like with most other people. Rom pushes the tail aside with his nose, his face heating up as his tongue circles around the entrance, unable to hold the purring in his throat back when he feels Yaiba moan around his erection.

Yaiba thrusts his hips backward, excited to feel Rom within him, his own lips sliding further down Rom’s dick, taking him deeper into his mouth. The girth wasn’t an issue for him, used to all sorts of sizes and shapes, but Rom’s tongue sliding into him makes Yaiba so aroused that he forgets how to breathe for a moment. Rom’s hands slide down the back of the bassist’s thighs reassuringly, caressing the thin limbs as his tongue strokes inside the hole, the rough texture of his feline tongue making Yaiba tremble in excitement with each lick.

A thin string of pre-cum drips onto Rom’s chest, Yaiba’s erection throbbing with each attention his body receives, legs shaking while his lips move up and down Rom’s cock, eager to take more of him into himself. His hand moves away from the shaft to grab Rom’s balls instead, caressing them while allowing his mouth to go even further down. It’s getting harder and harder for Rom to focus as he feels Yaiba’s mouth all around his dick, the tip stroking the roof of his mouth while a fervid tongue stimulates every single inch of his length.

As much as he’d enjoy indulging in all the pleasure Yaiba was giving him, Rom wants to give some back as well, putting his own tongue to work as he thrusts it inside, his lips moving around Yaiba’s rim, tail fur tickling his nose with each motion. One of Rom’s hands moves to the front of Yaiba’s thighs, caressing upwards until wrapping around the untended erection, muffled whimpers coming from Yaiba’s mouth while his tail twitches over Rom’s head. Another set of fingers graze up the bassist’s taint before reaching Rom’s mouth, who pulls his lips away just enough for a finger to join his tongue inside of Yaiba, pushing it in to spread him open further and allow more space to move his tongue.

Yaiba moves his hips again, eager to feel more, his mind starting to blank out as a strong hand pumps his cock. His whole body trembles when he feels a second finger spreading him open, rough tongue still fervently stroking within him. His own mouth’s movements become erratic as he slides his lips along Rom’s dick, thrusting it in and out of his mouth rashly, too aroused to be bothered by the way the head kept bumping against the roof of his mouth. Yaiba was no longer careful with his teeth either as he takes Rom deeper into him, fangs grazing the shaft not sharp enough to hurt Rom but certainly enough to make him groan in pleasure.

Rom thrusts his tongue as deeply as he can while his fingers spread Yaiba open, his heavy breathing warm against the hole. His other hand moves up and down the thin dick, and he can feel all the sounds muffled in Yaiba’s throat vibrate against his own cock with each stroke. Rom’s fingers wrap around the shaft more tightly, spreading the pre-cum that hadn’t dripped onto his chest across the entire length to make it easier to stimulate it.

A fem more strokes from his hand and thrusts from his tongue until he feels Yaiba’s whole body shake, toes curling, tail stiffening, ass clenching as he lets out a muffled moan. His dick throbs before cumming all over Rom, streaks of white spreading across ample chest and firm stomach muscles. Yaiba’s legs give out, still trembling from his orgasm, so Rom holds him up in hopes of not getting smothered.

Yaiba has gotten lazier in his lips’ motions, so Rom thrusts his hips upwards, hoping to find release as well. He’s thankful for his bandmate’s apparent lack of any gag reflex as his cock hits the back of Yaiba’s throat, who only squeezes the balls still in his hands in response, more bothered by the way each thrust was gradually knocking his glasses off from his face than by the depth of the dick in his mouth. He might be unable to see without his glasses, but at least his mind was clearer now that he was coming down from his orgasm, and his mouth makes its way to the base of Rom’s dick, taking his entire length into him.

Rom groans louder with each of his thrusts, his tail quivering between his legs as Yaiba fondles his balls. Feeling the depth at which Yaiba was able to take him drove Rom wild, erratically moving his hips so that the head of his dick could rub the back of Yaiba’s throat. Rom digs his nails into Yaiba’s thighs as he feels himself getting close, the warning he tries giving getting cut short by a loud moan out of his own throat. His back arches as he cums into Yaiba’s mouth, biting his lip to keep himself from getting any louder.

Yaiba slowly pulls away from the dick as cum fills him up, drool and jizz sliding down his chin and onto his neck as he slides off of Rom, sitting besides him while taking his glasses off properly, setting them aside on the bedside table. He turns back to look right at the drummer, who’s still catching his breath, cloudy eyes admiring Yaiba as he swallows whatever’s left inside his mouth, delicate fingers wiping his chin clean.

Rom smiles at him, still blushing as he grabs his soiled hand, pulling on it in an invitation to rest next to him. Yaiba does just so, laying besides Rom, hiding his face by nuzzling a muscular arm, cuddly affections still such an embarrassing thing for him, probably due to how unfamiliar he was with the concept. Rom turns to face him, apparently not bothered by the cum still drying on his chest as he wraps an arm around Yaiba’s waist, pulling him closer while resting his face into silky black hair. Yaiba presses his face against Rom’s neck, faint purring sounds lulling him to sleep.


	8. Kai/Shuuzou (R18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sweet anon in the comments said they'd die if i wrote this so i did... i hope you have a great time in the afterlife ;_;7

**Kai/Shuuzou, R18, kai watching shuuzou do naughty things**

Kai had always enjoyed watching Shuuzou, too enthralled by his beauty and charisma to ever feel guilty for staring at him. Whether he was mesmerized by his leader’s lips wrapped around the tip of water bottles, swallowing the liquid with fervor and making his adam’s apple roll, or captivated by his naked frame each time staff members would help him change stage outfits in between performances, thin body glistening with sweat.

Shuuzou didn’t seem to mind the way Kai always stood too close to him either, his fingers grazing the soft fur of his fluffy tail, unable to keep himself from inhaling his scent, flowery yet surprisingly soft. Even around their stylists, his eyes would drift off to the mirror next to him, watching Shuuzou’s long lashes grow bolder with each mascara stroke, his alluring lips puckering out to become even glossier. Kai always finds himself wishing it could be his hands playing in the golden locks of hair, so fascinated by how soft they looked that he wouldn’t even notice Shuuzou looking back at him, smiling knowingly.

But despite all of this, even he could acknowledge that his current predicament really crossed a line.

Kai had been making his way to Shuuzou’s private dressing room, hoping to check in with him before the start of their concert, but as he made his way across the quiet hallway, he was surprised by a slightly open door and a faint groan coming from behind it. One more step and Kai freezes in place, his eyes wide open when they meet Shuuzou’s reflection in his room’s mirror, the vocalist reclined on his chair as his thin legs are spread apart, sparkling white pants down to his knees, slender fingers wrapped around his own dick.

The rational part of Kai tells him to step away, that there was no way Shuuzou wouldn’t notice him with how close he was to the door frame. But the unreasonable side of him, the one he tried convincing himself was admirative rather than obsessive, leans against the door frame, trembling hand covering his quivering lips while blush creeps up his cheeks.

Shuuzou’s eyes are half-lidded as he looks at himself in the mirror, the hand that wasn’t working on his crotch twirling a silky lock of hair before grazing the tip of his fingers over his own lips, pressing down on his plump lower lip. He slips a finger into his mouth while his other hand moves up his shaft, sucking on his index at the same rhythm as his hand moves up and down his cock. A muffled moan can be heard when his thumb starts circling around the tip of his cock, popping his finger out of his mouth only to slide it down his neck, throwing his head back to expose it better.

Captivated by the display, Kai hadn’t budged from the side of the door, his hands still shaking as he holds them up to his mouth, sincerely hoping he wouldn’t make any sound. At this point, he was more worried about interrupting Shuuzou than being discovered, wanting to enjoy this for as long as he could, regardless of how wrong a very small part of him tells him it is.

Shuuzou’s fingers wrap around his own throat in a gesture that surprises Kai, his hand seeming to press down on his adam’s apple as he controls his own breathing, strained groans managing to escape his lips when he starts twisting his hand up and down his dick.

Kai can feel his underwear getting ridiculously tight from watching Shuuzou choking himself, and he wants nothing more than to barge into the room. Whether it would be to stop Shuuzou from hurting his throat right before their performance, or to press his hands against the blonde’s neck himself, he couldn’t say.

Graceful fingers finally stop pressing against Shuuzou, sliding down instead, opening the front of his outfit to expose his chest, his rib cage blatantly visible under all the frills and lace, old scars and newer marks peppering the skin that his agency forced him to cover up in public. Kai finds himself wishing he could kiss every single inch of his skin, knowing that no amount of blemishes could ever make Shuuzou seem anything less than perfect in his eyes.

Shuuzou starts tweaking a nipple while his other hand moves around his cock, stroking his shaft fervently as he arches his back. He doesn’t seem too worried about people hearing him, his moans growing louder while he touches himself, voice silvery and musical like it always was. Kai stops fixating on Shuuzou’s reflection only to glance around the hallway quickly, making sure no one was alerted by the sounds before peeking into the room again, stunned to see that his leader had moved his hand down his chest and to his crotch.

The chair creaks despite its luxurious qualities when Shuuzou throws one of his legs over the arm rest, spreading himself wide, his fingers tracing further downward while he leans back enough for Kai to see his ass in the mirror. The drummer clasps his hands more tightly around his mouth as he watches, his entire face heating up until tears form at the corner of his eyes, so desperate to touch himself or better yet, touch Shuuzou.

One hand keeps sliding up and down Shuuzou’s erection while his other reaches his ass, barely any hesitation as he spreads himself open, thrusting two fingers into himself. There’s no restraint in the blonde’s voice as he moans louder, jerking his dick in irregular motions while fucking himself on his own fingers, and Kai ends up grinding against the corner of the door frame despite himself.

His trembling hands were barely enough to mask the whimpers coming out of his mouth, rubbing his clothed crotch against the hard structure, picturing his own dick thrusting into Shuuzou in the same way he was fingering himself. Kai doesn’t stop staring for a second as the blonde strokes his dick one last time, groaning before cumming all over his hands and lower stomach.

White streaks his long fingers, elegant regardless of how soiled they might be. Shuuzou brings his cum covered fingers to his mouth, taking his time as he laps up his own taste, soft tongue slowly licking each finger clean. Kai can hear the pleased purrs in his throat while he imagines Shuuzou’s tongue grazing up his dick in the same way, wishing it was his beloved leader stimulating his erection rather than a piece of wood as he keeps grinding against the door frame.

One last lick and Shuuzou leans forward to pick up some tissues on the counter, wiping his lower body clean, his purring gradually changing into soft humming as he sings one of their songs behind closed lips. He throws the soiled tissues into a nearby can when he’s done, lifting his pants back up with a satisfied smile in his face. Shuuzou then looks right into the mirror, voice playful when he casually speaks up, “Are you already ready for the concert, Kai?”

Kai’s eyes widen as they meet with his leader’s through the reflection, pulling away from the door frame instantly, his hands dropping to his sides. How long had Shuuzou known he was there? Kai prefers not thinking about it too much, too used to feigning that there was nothing more than pure admiration going on between him and the vocalist.

And so he walks into Shuuzou’s dressing room, shy smile and embarrassed giggles as he attempts to make small talk, doing what he came here to do in the first place, pretending he hadn’t just seen Shuuzou pleasuring himself and that there wasn’t an obvious bulge at the front of his pants.


	9. (Rom)/Yaiba (R18)

**Rom/Yaiba** **, R18, yaiba pees himself? wtf am i writing**

He runs backstage as soon as they hit the last note of their song for the day’s performance, not even taking the time to sheath his bass before barging into an empty stall. He’s in such a hurry that he fumbles to lock the door behind him, dropping his instrument on the ground, fingers still shaking from the excitement of their performance when he attempts to undo his belt buckle.

His tail starts twitching nervously, his efforts to hold it in making his lower abdomen burn as he tugs on his pants’ hem, a quiet frustrated whimper escaping his lips while he struggles to pull them down, his tail stuck in the fabric’s hole. He curses his overly fluffy appendage inwardly, and all the color drains from his face when he feels his cock throb before it starts leaking out. Warm liquid pools at the crotch of his pants before slipping down, soaking the leather in a disgustingly uncomfortable way.

He can feel his own piss sliding down his legs, which makes him cover his mouth, closing his eyes as tears start forming at the corner of them. Regardless of whether or not people could see him like this, he felt deeply humiliated, repulsed at himself as a rank smell reaches his nose. He pulls his pants off properly after regaining the tiniest amount of composure, grimacing at the soiled leather when it hits the floor in a revolting squelching sound.

Too focused on wiping himself clean, he doesn’t hear footsteps approaching, someone else making their way into the washroom. He keeps cleaning his lower body instead, using the stall’s toilet paper to wipe his legs, his eyes stinging from how embarrassing this was. Even his dick was covered in his own urine, and he starts rubbing it clean, ashamed to feel it slightly harden under his fingers.

He’s hard at work when he hears a soft knock right behind him, and a familiar voice surpises him. “Yaiba? Are you okay?”

It’s Rom, which he’s thankful for, knowing he was the least likely to make fun of his current predicament. Nonetheless, he didn’t want anyone to see him like this, dirty and revolting, so he avoids answering, knowing his voice might come out shaky and broken considering the tears welling up in his eyes.

“Come on, say something.” Yaiba continues ignoring Rom, eyes staring at the pile of soaked leather on the floor instead, hoping Rom couldn’t see it.

“Hey, I’ve cleaned my fair share of vomit off of friends over the years… Let me help.” Rom had no idea that Yaiba’s situation was much more disgusting than that, at least in his own opinion. But he gives in anyways, unlocking the stall so Rom can come in, turning his back to him so he can’t see the humiliation on his face.

“Oh.” Is all Rom says as he walks in, one intake of breath and a look at the discarded pants to understand what happened. Yaiba knows there would be no point in keeping his stage persona up or try to deflect his shame with words, so he just stays silent, hoping the tears in his eyes dry up before Rom sees them.

Yaiba is surprised when a large hand gently ruffles his hair, startled that Rom even wanted to touch him after seeing how repulsive he could be. But the drummer’s voice is sincere and void of any derision when he speaks to him. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll go get you some different pants, don’t budge.”

He leaves the stall again, leaving Yaiba alone to continue cleaning himself. Warmth creeps up his cheeks as he thinks about Rom, still not used to having people care about him like this.

A few minutes pass and Rom is back again, a comforting pat on Yaiba’s back before handing him a pair of large pants, much looser than what he’s used to wear.

“Yeah, I had an extra pair in my bags. Hope they fit.” Rom explains as he stuffs the soiled pile of leather into a plastic bag and picks up the discarded instrument, not conscious of how much the thought of wearing his clothes made Yaiba blush. But he puts the oversized pants on anyways, struggling a little to slip his tail out the hole, sighing as they slide off of his hips, revealing even more of his midriff than his usual pants already did.

Rom attempts to stifle a laugh while watching Yaiba trying to hold his pants up, ignoring the frown that forms on Yaiba’s flustered face as he wraps his arm around the smaller man’s waist. “I think they look great on you.”

Yaiba wants to ask why Rom isn’t bothered by any of this, why he’s so kind to him despite his mess, but the words get stuck in his throat, his face turning even redder as Rom talks to him. “Can I help you clean up properly once we’re home?”


	10. Shuuzou/Yaiba/(Rom) (R18)

**Shuuzou/Yaiba/(Rom)** **, R18, yaiba enjoys getting slutshamed**

Yaiba found himself cornered in a quiet hallway of the venue where both of their bands were about to perform at, Shuuzou walking towards him until his back is forced against the wall. Their almost identical heights makes it so that their noses almost bump when Shuuzou leans towards him, placing his hand against the wall besides Yaiba’s shoulder in an intimidating manner.

Regardless of what the smile on the blonde’s face might say, his current demeanor still felt threatening to Yaiba, who knew so little about their rival band’s leader despite how often they had been performing at the same events lately. He wants to ask Shuuzou what he wants, but attempting to hold eye contact with him was already making him nervous enough, sweaty hands fiddling with the fabric of his jacket, face turning red as he watches long lashes flutter way too close to his own face.

Shuuzou moves his hand to Yaiba’s face, long bony fingers brushing against his blushing cheeks, his smile twisting into something more smug while he slips a knee between Yaiba’s leg. His voice still sounds cheerful when he leans in close to Yaiba’s ear, “Oh, so  _now_  you’re embarrassed, huh ☆”

Yaiba can feel air getting stuck in his throat as Shuuzou breathes against his ear, fingers sliding down from his face and grazing the side of his neck before moving across his bare chest. An action that could’ve been sensual if it were anyone else, but Yaiba finds himself shivering under the vocalist’s touch instead.

“Look at your outfit. You know what everyone thinks of you, right ☆?” Shuuzou’s voice is mocking as he grabs the edge of Yaiba’s jacket, tugging it open forcefully, exposing his torso even more than it usually was. Fingers brush across the noticeable scars and marks spread across his chest, nails tweaking his nipple disinterestedly.

Biting his lower lip to stop himself from making any sound, Yaiba looks down to avoid Shuuzou’s eyes, staring at the thin hands touching him instead. Despite the discomfort of the situation, he could feel his body heat up with each word the blonde said, insulting Yaiba with his distressingly bright voice. “You wear those ridiculously tight pants so low… Just a bit more and everyone could see your filthy dick hanging out ☆”

Shuuzou’s hand is down to the front of Yaiba’s waist now, making him shiver as his nails scratch downwards until they hook the hem of his pants. Yaiba can feel embarrassment burning across his face when Shuuzou pulls at the hem of his pants, looking right at his exposed crotch, no underwear to cover up his growing erection. Shuuzou simply laughs, the lack of taunting comment making Yaiba even more nervous than before.

“But obviously, you’d rather they look at your ass ☆” His tone is playful as his hand moves to Yaiba’s hip, thumb pressing across its curve. His other hand grabs the bassist’s shoulder, surprising him with his strength when he forces him to turn around. Shuuzou presses Yaiba face first against the wall, laughing at the whimper it earns him before moving a hand over his clothed butt.

“That fat ass of yours, probably covered in bruises and marks.” His tone seems harsher as he speaks near Yaiba’s ear, fingers digging into a plump butt cheek, squeezing his ass until he hears a moan.

“As if that dirty tail coming right out of your asshole didn’t draw enough attention…” Shuuzou wraps his fingers around Yaiba’s tail, tugging on it harshly while his other hand moves to his lower back, sliding his fingers down until they brush the exposed ass cleavage. “…you just have to walk around with your crack showing. Disgusting ☆”

Yaiba’s whole body shudders, both from the physical attention he was receiving, and from the hurtful words Shuuzou was speaking. As shameful as it might be, he had to admit that he enjoyed getting talked to like this, especially coming from someone like their rival band’s beautiful leader. Regardless of how many taunts and insults were thrown around between him and his band mates, he knew they never truly meant it, and none of them would dare say anything about his clothing habits.

But the next words Shuuzou speaks feel more hurtful than teasing, all the cheeky playfulness gone from his voice.

“Do you think Rom is going to pay more attention to you because you look like a cheap hooker? Do you walk around half-naked thinking it’s going to make him want to fuck you?”

Yaiba’s eyes widen in surprise, not expecting Shuuzou to bring up his band mate. He had known about the two of them for a while, Rom trusting him with some vague details about their past, but Yaiba didn’t want to inquire about it too much, not wanting to be a bother by dealing with things that he felt were none of his business.

Regardless, what Shuuzou had said wasn’t false. He wouldn’t exactly call himself cheap, but there was no denying that he appreciated every moment Rom would spend looking at him, gentle hand on his lower back, strong arm wrapped around his thin waist, eyes that made Yaiba burn up when they stared at his torso.

“Too bad he doesn’t like filthy sluts like you. You could never be good enough for him.” Shuuzou’s words are cruel when he pushes Yaiba harder, his hands fondling soft butt cheeks while his teeth close around Yaiba’s earlobe, tugging on it harshly enough to make him moan. Crotch rubbing against the wall, Shuuzou’s insults echoing in his head, hands squeezing his ass, Yaiba can feel his entire body heating up as he pants against the wall.

Yaiba could’ve replied to Shuuzou’s taunts if it weren’t for the shame paralyzing his tongue, but at this point, he worries that rather than shooting him down, he would’ve begged to be called a slut again.

“And even if you ever did have the chance to get fucked by him, I bet he’d press your face into the mattress to avoid having to see it ☆” Shuuzou’s voice has regained its cheer as he moves his hands upwards, tracing the shape of his hips, his teeth grazing the side of Yaiba’s neck. Each touch makes the bassist shiver, who’s more aroused than intimidated by now, practically grinding against the wall while Shuuzou slides his hands up his torso until reaching his chest. Yaiba whimpers as fingers play with his nipples, pinching and pulling at them roughly while Shuuzou continues his monologue.

“We do look similar… I can see why he’d like you ☆” Hands move up to Yaiba’s chin, Shuuzou forcing him to face him again, staring at his blushing face with a bitter smile. It was true: not only were they both canines who shared fluffy ears and tails, but their heights and bodies were similar as well, at least until Shuuzou sacrificed his health to become the top idol of the industry. If anything, looking at Yaiba reminded Shuuzou of who he used to be, aside from the questionable hair dye job.

Perhaps that was why his words were so hurtful, speaking them to himself more than to Yaiba.

“But those tiny blind eyes of yours…” Shuuzou’s hand cups Yaiba’s cheek, fingers pushing up his glasses as his thumb brushes the area right under his eye.

“Eyebags… Wrinkles… Scars…” The vocalist continues enumerating Yaiba’s flaws, probably attempting to reassure himself rather than insult him.

“Cracked lips…” His thumb moves down to Yaiba’s mouth, pressing down on his lower lip, and the way he leans in close makes Yaiba believe that he’s about to get kissed.

But Shuuzou stares right into his eyes as he whispers harsh words instead. “Rom would rather imagine it’s me he’s fucking, not you.”

They stare each other down for a while, Yaiba too ashamed to worry about his erection, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. He knew for very obvious reasons that most of what Shuuzou was saying wasn’t true, but he didn’t want to upset him even further by responding to his taunts.

Shuuzou is the first to step away, taking a deep breath before putting that usual smile of his back on his face. “Well, good luck with your live today ☆!”

He winks before turning on his heels, a cheerful skip in his steps as he walks back to his dressing room. Yaiba sighs before looking down towards his crotch, hoping he’ll have time to take care of himself before the show starts.


	11. Rom/Yaiba (PG)

**Rom/Yaiba** **, PG, non-stop super cheesy fluffy kissing**

Rom lets himself fall next to Yaiba on the couch, still wearing his business suit, tired from work but interested in what his band mate was doing anyways, wrapping an arm around his waist as he leans against his shoulder, watching the screen of the gaming console Yaiba was holding in his hands. Regardless of how interested or not he might be in video games, Rom appreciated anything that Yaiba was passionate about, able to watch him play for hours, especially if it meant that he got to stay close to him.

He had different plans for this evening however, pulling on the collar of Yaiba’s loose shirt to expose his shoulder, leaving a fleeting kiss on the exposed skin. Rom notices the small smile on Yaiba’s face from the corner of his eyes before leaning down again, slowly grazing his lips across soft skin, tightening his hold on Yaiba’s waist and pulling him closer. He moves his mouth towards his band mate’s neck, inviting him to pause his game with a light bite, sharp enough to make Yaiba pay attention to him, but not enough to leave marks the next morning.

Rom gets what he wants, the bassist setting aside his console before turning towards him, slight blush already creeping up his cheeks when he brings his hand to the back of Rom’s neck, fingers playing with his short hair. Rom kisses up Yaiba’s neck until he reaches his jaw, wrapping a second arm around his torso, chuckling when Yaiba climbs up his lap, thin legs straddling him. They smile at each other, Rom rubbing the lower back of his partner while watching him take his glasses off, so lost in Yaiba’s eyes that he doesn’t notice how red his face was getting, distracted by the sharp angles of his eyes and quivering lashes. He had learned to appreciate each and every aspect of Yaiba’s appearance, whether they brought him a nostalgic feeling or a brand new one, and it’s almost hard having to stop admiring him by closing his eyes when Yaiba closes the distance between them, leaning forward in a kiss.

Their lips meet in a familiar embrace, one that meant ‘welcome home’ more than any words ever could, Rom holding Yaiba close to him as a low purring sound escapes his throat. Yaiba brushes his hands into Rom’s hair, tousling it until it looks more like his casual style than his tidy professional look, running his tongue across Rom’s lower lip before slipping it into his mouth. He grazes it over the sharp tips of Rom’s fangs, muffled moans when their tongues meet, Rom deepening the kiss as his hands move down Yaiba’s back, massaging him in a comforting way. The bassist takes the opportunity to undo Rom’s tie, so used to it that he doesn’t need to open his eyes to take it off and start unbuttoning his shirt.

Yaiba’s action is interrupted by Rom slipping his hands under his thighs, lifting him up with ease as he stands up, which makes Yaiba yelp in surprise before wrapping his legs around Rom’s muscular waist. The both of them chuckle as Rom carries Yaiba across the apartment, flustered faces close to each other, their foreheads touching. There’s something so exciting for Yaiba in the way Rom could lift him up so easily, large hands gripping his exposed thighs, hopefully being led to bed so they could take things further.

Rom’s half-lidded eyes appreciate Yaiba’s traits from up close, the faded freckles on his blushing cheeks, which he kisses. The length of his lashes tickles Rom’s jaw when he moves his lips to the corner of Yaiba’s eyes, kissing the wrinkles there. Yaiba’s breath is warm against Rom’s neck when the drummer trails kisses over his prominent cheekbones before kissing his earlobe. Yaiba trembles ever so slightly as Rom’s teeth close around his lobe, desire shooting up his body when sharp fangs dig into him, making him moan and claw at the back of Rom’s blazer. Rom walks towards a wall and presses Yaiba’s back against it, taking advantage of the additional support to move his hands across the thighs he was holding up, fingers caressing them while he starts kissing down Yaiba’s neck.

His nose pushes longer strands of hair aside as his lips close around pale bruised skin, colorful marks, both old and new, always decorating Yaiba’s neck. Rom wants to add to them, sucking on the sensitive skin there, hoping to leave yet another reminder of their time spent together on his neck. Yaiba’s fox ears twitch as he moans louder, thin fingers moving to grab at Rom’s hair again, pulling on it as his body heats up. His sounds are cut short by another kiss, Rom’s mouth hungrier now, moving over Yaiba’s lips in a sloppier manner than earlier as he walks towards his bedroom, groaning when Yaiba slips his tongue into his mouth.

Knees bump into the bed frame and Rom makes Yaiba lie down on his back before settling himself between his legs, straddling his quivering tail, shrugging his blazer off and throwing it aside. Rom places his hands on each side of Yaiba’s shoulders as he looms over him, a smile spread across his flustered face. Yaiba moves his fingers to the hem of Rom’s shirt in hopes of helping him out of it, not used to seeing him wear so much clothes for such an extended period of time. But Rom stops him, grabbing Yaiba’s hands only to bring them down over his head, fingers interlacing in a warm hold.

Yaiba’s face reddens further as he looks up towards Rom, increasingly embarrassed by his loving gestures, still not used to people wanting anything other than a quick and easy fuck from him. But he tells himself that this isn’t too bad either, Rom looking at him in a way that could give him cavities, their hands tightening their hold on each other. Yaiba throws his legs around Rom’s waist, inviting him to lay down on top of him as he lifts himself up just enough to catch Rom’s lower lip between his teeth, tugging on it despite the chuckle his band mate lets out.

Rom closes the distance between their bodies, a low growl in his throat as Yaiba bites down on his thick lip harder, his tail swaying behind him. Yaiba isn’t bothered by the weight pressing down on him, finding it comforting more than anything, wrapping his legs around Rom more tightly, letting his lower lip go only to kiss him again. Their noses bump as they make out, Rom trying to angle his face so he can kiss Yaiba more deeply, their staggered breathing hot against each other. Rom lets go of one of Yaiba’s hands only to bring it to the smaller man’s cheek, caressing it in a gentle manner that contrasted with the fervent motions of his mouth. Yaiba’s freed hand moves to the back of Rom’s head in turn, gripping his hair tightly, inciting him to keep kissing him.

An unfamiliar emotion bubbles up in Yaiba’s stomach, one he understands a little better with each second he spends close to Rom. He surprises himself with how into this he was, hoping Rom would never pull away and keep kissing him for hours to come.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to suggest any specific kink, situation or pairing you'd like to see in the future! i'm always looking for more inspiration...


End file.
